Carrie and Alexander in Paris
by Charlie Snipe
Summary: Carrie and Alexander are in Paris for his light show.


It was morning, and Carrie found herself still in her dress. Another night that Alexander had stood her up. Her heart was suddenly in her throat as she thought about Big. Climbing out of bed and dragging the miles of designer tulle behind her, Carrie reminisced about her times in New York with Big. That had been real. Sure, they had had their share of bad times, but she knew the emotion she felt for him.  
"Ah, there you ae," Alexander said from behind her. "I'm sorry about last night. I tried to call..." He drifted off. He and Carrie both knew he did not have to make a viable explanation; she would forgive him no matter his trangression.  
"Why don't we have breakfast?" Carrie offered, trying to fill the awkward silence. " Sure" Alexander said. He paused for a moment and looked at his watch. He seemed to be calculating the amount of time he could of afford to spend on breakfast with her. It seemed as though she were now a liability. She looked down to her toes as she waited.  
"Yes," Alexander confirmed. "That sounds like a good idea"  
"They ended up at a cafe a few blocks from the Eiffel tower, which could be seen from Carrie's suite. As they ordered, Carrie found herself studying Alexander's features. He was gorgeous. That was what caused the initial attraction between them. In a city like New York, that was all one had to go on. When he was done ordering, Alexander handed over his menu, and picked up his paper. They sat in relative silence for a few minutes.  
"So, how is the exhibit coming?" Carrie ventured.  
"Exhibits are for animals...this is entertainment and art fused together"  
'Finally', thought Carrie, 'something he is passionate about. "When will it be opening?" Alexander simply waved her off and returned to his paper.  
With her companion now permanently silent, Carrie took the time to 'people watch' as her years as a New Yoker had taught her. Seated across from them was a young couple; neither a day over 25. She was a blonde, not a box blonde but rather the old fashion kind that existed before the Britney Spears and other bubblegum pop princesses took over the world. This young girl had obviously never seen a bad day in her life. From where she sat, Carrie could clearly discern her profile. For some reason, before she could stop herself from doing so, she realized the girl looked like Natasha. Big's Natasha. Suddenly that old familiar pounding was back. Carrie closed her eyes to reminisce. Big's Natasha. The woman he'd met and married before they'd even known each other for 6 months. But she had forgiven him for that. Or had she? It didn't matter, Big was not her Big any longer. He was his own free agent as Samantha put it. Thinking of her friend brought a smile back to Carrie's face. She opened her eyes, and dared another look at the young couple. The girl was gine, probably to the bathroom. The man, as Carrie could tell was quite handsome. She was very thankful that he did not remind her of anyone, suddenly thinking of the men she had dated and left behind in New York. In another time and place...she ended the thought there. She had Alexander. Bringing her attention back to the man in question, she realized he was packing up.  
"I am late," he offered, still trying to shuffle his paper into order. It would not cooperate. "For the exhibit" he added. For the first time Carrie wondered if he was having an affair. Before she had a chance to fully consider this new branch of thought. In order to cheat on someone, you first had to be fully commited to them. Was she commited to Alexander. Alexander who was now walking away from her at a rather brisk pace. Before too long, she lost sight of him in the busy Paris crowd. Looking around, Carrie realized she and the rather handsome young man were the only ones left in the cafe. As if realizing this at the same time, he looked up and smiled. Carrie sat up and tried to make herself look more presentable. Only...he was not smiling at her. His girlfriend had returned. Another time and place. 


End file.
